Secret Wings
by Luciel89
Summary: Dean accidentally lays eyes on Castiel's wings. The tension between the two grows, but in a good or in a bad way? This is slash, so don't read it if you don't like it. Spoilers for season 5!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Supernatural fanfic. I hope it turned out well. This fic concentrates on Castiel's wings, and some of the stuff that's said about them is something I made up – I don't know if it's even true. It's just my interpretation of an angel's wings.

_This is kind of a slash fic, so if you don't like it then don't read it._ Beware that the rating _might_ go up in later chapters. It depends on whether I'm willing to let the plot go that far *cough* Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

With a sound of ruffling feathers, Castiel suddenly appears in a motel room in Kentucky. Dean and Sam are sleeping in their beds. Castiel takes in the mess in the room; clothes laying around in a mess on the floor, the bags and the weapons spread across the floor next to the clothes. The boys must have been exhausted when they arrived here, he thinks.

Castiel carefully approaches Dean's bed and sits down on the edge, studying the hunter's face which looks peaceful in his sleep.

Castiel has become very fond of this human. Ever since he pulled him from Hell and tried to prevent the Seals from breaking with him, he has felt their bond growing stronger. So strong that he gave up Heaven for him; too afraid to lose this friendship which is still so new to him.

Castiel brushes a finger gently against Dean's cheek, feeling the softness of the skin. It triggers a feeling in him that he does not recognize. Absently, he lets his wings unfold; spreading them out and over Dean and the floor. The wings are huge and white; shining slightly with the light that the angel is made of, the feathers perfect and soft. No one other than himself has touched Castiel's wings for millennia. They are pure.

He lets his gaze travel down Dean's body, which is only half covered under the sheets. He's only wearing a t-shirt, his boxers, and his socks which he must have been too tired to pull off. Castiel lets his gaze travel back to Dean's face, only to stare right into Dean's green eyes that are staring back at him in both shock and awe; eyes resting on Castiel's pure wings, jaw almost dropping.

Castiel flinches and panics, quickly getting up; staring down at Dean in pure shock. Dean is about to open his mouth to say something when Castiel suddenly disappears with a flapping of wings.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. He was sitting on your bed with his wings fully unfolded?" Sam asked the next morning. He was tidying up the mess they had made when they arrived at the motel the night before, packing the weapons back into the bags.

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, brushing his hand through his hair. "Yeah man, it was weird. The dude just looked at me like I had caught him without his pants on, and then he just disappeared on me."

"Well, you pretty much did, Dean," Sam replied with a small grin. Dean looked up at his brother in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I guess angels aren't very comfortable about showing their wings to anyone. It's like for a human to take off his pants I guess." Sam threw the bags on his bed and sat down on it, across from Dean. "I guess he just felt exposed when he saw you looking at his wings, so he panicked and fled."

"Dude, he's the one who had them on full visibility-mode, not my fault," Dean mumbled.

"I didn't even know he had wings," Sam said, more to himself than to Dean. He turned to look at Dean with a curious look on his face. "What did they look like anyway?"

Dean looked at him in surprise. Then he bowed his head a bit, thinking back to the night before. "I don't know… They were big. Huge. Beautiful…And full of white soft feathers; some were long, some were smaller. I've never seen anything like it before, Sammy. All I could do was stare at them like a total idiot before the angel just disappeared on me." Dean gave a weak smile.

"Yeah I bet," Sam said. "And I bet Cas isn't exactly showing them to whoever he meets on the street," he grinned.

Dean leaned back a bit and frowned. "Why did he have his wings unfolded and full visible in front of me anyway?"

Sam shrugged and smiled. "Maybe he has a thing for you."

Dean stared at him in shock. "Oh, c'mon dude! That's not even funny!" Dean snapped, throwing a pillow at his brother who just dodged it and laughed.

Several days went by and neither of them heard a word from Cas. Dean thought the angel would show up whenever he felt like it or when he needed their help. He still didn't feel quite comfortable that Cas wouldn't show, especially not after what happened. Against his will, Dean was starting to get worried that he might somehow have offended Cas by staring at him like that.

But he still couldn't get the image of Cas' perfect, pure wings out of his head. It wasn't like he had ever been a softie or a big fan of, what, animal beauty? But those wings still left an impression in Dean. Maybe it was because Castiel had been his friend for quite a while, and now he suddenly got to see a new, almost secret part of him that he hadn't really seen before – at least not that clearly.

After a few days and hunts, Sam and Dean decided to drive to Bobby's. They still needed a plan on how to kill Lucifer, and the older hunter was the only help they had. At least now that Castiel wouldn't show up. They had already read so much about the Devil, they had even tried using the Colt on him – which failed miserably – but none of them had a clue about how to kill him. They were getting frustrated.

"Maybe we should concentrate on killing Death first. I mean, we gotta take him out at some point, and he's probably a lot easier to kill than Lucifer," Sam suggested. He was sitting behind Bobby's desk while Bobby was in his wheelchair next to it, and Dean leaning against the doorframe a few feet away.

"Great, but that still doesn't help us on how we kill the _main problem_," Dean said in frustration.

"Dude, we gotta do _something_, so why not just do what we _can_ do?" Sam said, annoyance in his tone. Dean snorted.

"We could really use some help here, guys," Bobby cut in. "Where is your angel friend anyway? Some angelic assistance might be nice right now, since our opponent is an angel."

"I wouldn't count on him showing up, Bobby." Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Why's that?" Bobby gave a surprised, confused look, looking from one brother to the other. "What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing," Sam said in a hurry. "Dean and Cas just… well, there was some little incident and we haven't seen Cas since."

"Well that's convenient," Bobby commented.

Dean sighed and left the room in silence. He could feel Sam and Bobby staring at his back but he didn't care. He went outside in Bobby's salvage yard. He sat down on the hood of one of the old cars and took a swing from the bottle he had snatched from Bobby's kitchen before he went out. It was night already; they had been looking in books and tried to come up with theories on how to kill Lucifer all day. Dean he was tired, he needed to feel the warmth in his throat that came every time he drank from the bottle. It helped him clear his mind from all the things that were going on.

Suddenly there was a familiar flapping of wings. Someone had appeared next to him, standing beside the car and observing him. Dean didn't even have to look, he already knew who it was. He had always known.

"Hello Dean."

- tbc -

* * *

Okay that was the first chapter. I think it went well :) I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I write as I go, though I already have some ideas for the next chapters, but ideas and suggestions are always welcome in the reviews.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters belong to the CW and Eric Kripke, not me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted him in his usual emotionless voice. Dean moved a little on the hood of the car he was sitting on, making space for Castiel, who reluctantly sat down next to him. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Dean finally looked at Cas.

"So, what was that? Why'd you suddenly disappear and don't show up for almost two weeks," Dean said, observing that Castiel slightly flinched at the question, but otherwise didn't seem to lose his composure.

"What do you mean?" Castiel did not face Dean; he kept his gaze locked on the cars in the other end of the yard.

"C'mon, you know exactly what I mean!" Dean changed the angle of his body slightly more towards the angel next to him. "You show up on my bed, wings fully visible and unfolded, and when I wake up you just disappear for weeks. Don't you think that's a bit rude?"

Castiel finally looked at Dean, expression slightly annoyed. "Believe it or not, Dean, I have other things to attend to than to stay around you and your brother all the time."

"Yeah, what kinda things?" Dean said, but Castiel didn't answer; he just lowered his head and stared at his hands instead. There was silence again before Dean continued. "Why were you there anyway? In the motel room."

Castiel sighed, still looking down on his hands in his lap. "I hadn't been able to assist you on your hunt that day, so I dropped by to see if everything was okay. But you were already asleep."

"So instead you just flap your wings out and stare at me sleeping, is that it?" Dean grinned slightly. "Dude, you really do get your freak on by watching other people sleep; the wings prove it."

"I did not unfold them because I wanted to, it was an accident, I did not think." Castiel's tone was getting more annoyed each time he spoke. He looked at Dean. "I did not mean for you to see them."

Dean was a bit hurt by that statement, but he wouldn't let his face show it. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Cas finally turned his gaze away, back to his lap and let out a sigh. "I should leave."

"Whoa, wait!" said Dean quickly. "What about Lucifer? We still need to find a way to kill him, we could really use your help on that." He was looking hopefully at the angel, who turned his gaze back to him.

"I've been trying to track down a weapon that might be able to kill Lucifer," Castiel replied. "I'll contact you when I find out more." Before Dean could say anything to that, the angel was gone.

* * *

Dean and Sam arrived back at Bobby's place a few days later. They were exhausted after having just gone into battle with Death. And after getting their butts kicked badly for several minutes, they had managed to kill Death with a special knife they had found through their research. Death was out of the picture now but Lucifer still remained, but the boys were too tired to continue the research for a weapon against Lucifer. The battle against Death had left Sam with a badly dislocated shoulder and several cut wounds, and Dean with bruised rips and several cuts.

After cleaning up his wounds, Dean went over to the couch in the living room. Sam was using Bobby's spare room, which was okay with Dean since he just wanted to be alone right now. It had been a long day. His body ached but he was so tired he didn't give a damn. He couldn't help being disappointed that Cas hadn't shown up to help them during the fight. It would have spared him a lot of bruises. Dean groaned as he shifted on the couch, not being able to fall asleep. His mind was still thinking about Cas; it had been for several weeks now, since the wing incident. Why did he think about him anyway? He wasn't into guys or anything, but he couldn't deny that Cas was hot. At least the vessel was. The thought of Castiel possessing Jimmy still kinda creeped him out.

After having slept for no more than two hours, Dean was shaken awake by someone calling his name over and over. He snapped his eyes open with a gasp, looking into Castiel's blue eyes. Dean sat up on the couch, wincing slightly from the pain it caused.

"You were having a dream," Castiel said calmly, sitting on the small edge of the couch. His face showed no emotion.

"I don't even remember what it was about," Dean said, brushing his hand through his hair, looking around in the room before resting his eyes on Cas. There wasn't much room on the couch, so Dean's legs slightly touched Castiel's back and thigh as he sat next to him. "What are you doing here?" There was no accusation in his question, just curiosity. Castiel hesitated for a moment.

"You called out my name," he said, shifting uncomfortably, eyes falling to his own hands once again.

"Huh," Dean said in surprise. "As I said: I don't remember." Dean let his eyes travel to his own lap. Only then did he notice the slight bulge in his boxers. He moved the blanket over his lap to cover it, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Did he just dream about Cas? This was seriously fucked up, he thought. He quickly shoved the thought away and there was once again silence between them.

"If there isn't anything else, I'll go—" Castiel said, but then Dean quickly grabbed his arm. He looked at the hunter in surprise.

"What are you running from, Cas?" Dean looked at Castiel with serious eyes.

"What? I'm not—"

"Yes you are!" snapped Dean. "I'm a bit confused here, Cas. Because it seems to me like you've been trying to avoid me for the last few weeks, and I'd like to know why. Did I… do something wrong…?" He kept his eyes locked with Cas'; face serious, and feeling somewhat scared of the answer. Castiel looked back at Dean for a few moments before turning his head away.

"You did nothing wrong, Dean, it's just…" He trailed off and there was silence.

"Just what?" Dean asked when Castiel didn't continue.

"Something is going on with me, and I'm not sure what it is," Castiel finally spoke. "I'm having… feelings… that I cannot identify, and it confuses me." He looked like a kicked puppy when he said that, looking at the floor.

"Why don't you share it with me instead of running away from me?" Dean asked gently. Castiel looked back at Dean.

"I—" he trailed off again, looked away and bit his lower lip. "The feelings get stronger when I'm around you," he finally says. "And sometimes… they get out of control."

"Out of control?" Dean asked in confusion. "Out of control how?"

"Like when I let my wings out in front of you," Castiel explained, looking back at Dean. "I wasn't thinking, I just let the emotions take over me. I didn't even notice it before it was too late."

"You mean when you noticed I was awake? That was when it was too late? Dude, I'm sorry, but I don't really see the problem in that—"

"I never show my wings to anyone, Dean," Castiel cut in. "I have never let any mortal see them. Let alone touch them… Angels don't do that unless it's with someone they completely trust."

Dean was taken a little aback by that. It actually felt like a stab to his heart. "So you're saying that you don't trust me, is that it?"

Castiel stared at him in shock when he noticed what he had just said and how Dean interpreted it. "What? No, Dean, I—"

"Just forget it, okay!" Dean cut Castiel off before he could come up with excuses. He didn't want to hear them, he had heard enough. "And here I have actually trusted you for quite a while. Trusted you with my life – with _Sam's_ life! I thought that you at least trusted me just as much. That's what friendship is about!" Dean was hurt and angry. He had found a friend in Cas; someone he could trust – his first real friend ever. Hell, he had even started growing more feelings for him than just friendship, and now this friend just admits that he doesn't even trust Dean. That hurt, a lot.

"Dean, I didn't—"

"Enough!" Dean shouts, and Cas immediately shuts up, hurt in his eyes. "Just… leave me alone, okay?" He doesn't want to look at the angel right now. He can't bear it. After a few moments Cas disappears in a flapping of wings, and Dean is alone on the couch once more.

- tbc –

* * *

Seems like there are misunderstandings and confusion everywhere between those two. Let's hope it gets fixed soon XD

Well, the second chapter was up faster than I thought. Though I did experience trouble getting the right atmosphere into the story, and what exactly the next scene should be. I hope I won't have as much trouble with the third chapter, which should be up soon, just need to write it first :)

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters belong to the CW and Eric Kripke, not me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dean woke up when the sun started shining through the windows and shined on his face. He groaned and turned to his side, face away from the light. He hadn't slept much; his mind had been thinking about what happened between him and Cas the night before. Somehow, he felt bad about having sent the angel away like that. It was rude of him. But Cas had hurt him, and he didn't want to be hurt more than he already was.

Dean could hear Sam's footsteps upstairs and as he walked down the stairs. They reminded him of how a rhino walked – at least when it came to the noise. When Sam came into the living room, he shot Dean a strange look. "Dude, it's almost 9 and you're still sleeping?"

"Didn't get much sleep, Sammy," Dean replied, spread lazily across the couch on his stomach, one hand dangling over the edge of the couch and almost touching the floor. Sam shook his head and went to make them some breakfast. Dean finally stood up and started looking around for Bobby, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Bobby?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen where Sam was.

Sam looked up from where he was preparing the breakfast. "I think he went to town to meet up with another hunter. He said he might be able to help us finding the weapon we're looking for, though he wasn't sure."

"Dude, we don't even know _what_ weapon we are looking for." Dean sat down at the kitchen table. Sam came over with the breakfast and put a plate in front of them both.

"Well, maybe this hunter has heard something we haven't, who knows." He started eating his bread. "We need all the help we can get, you know."

Dean nodded and started eating as well. But he barely ate any of his breakfast; he mostly just stared at it with sleepy eyes and poked at it. Sam did not miss that. "You look like someone who's been up drinking all night, Dean."

"No I haven't, Sammy," Dean replied, annoyed. He sighed and leant back in his chair, still looking at his plate. "Cas dropped by last night." Sam looked up at his brother in surprise.

"Oh… And? Did he say anything?"

Dean gave a snort. "Yeah, he told me that showing his wings to me was an accident, and that he didn't want me to see them 'cause he'd only show them to someone he completely trusts."

Sam tried to process what Dean had just told him. "So, you think he freaked out because he doesn't trust you?" Sam asked carefully.

"Well, he kinda indirectly _told me_ that he doesn't trust me," Dean said, almost angry. "I don't know, Sam. It's just that I thought he trusted me, cuz hell, I've trusted _him_, and then he just throws that shit into my face." He grumbled and started playing with the food in his plate.

"Well, maybe you just need to talk this through with him instead of pushing him away, Dean." Sam had gone into parent-mode again, which was usually rather annoying, Dean thought. But he knew that Sam had a point; pushing Castiel away didn't help anyone. Especially not himself.

"Wait," Dean said after a few moments. He frowned and looked at Sam. "How do you even know that I... pushed him away?"

Sam gave a smirk. Dean did not like that. "I know you, Dean. And you wouldn't be here, grumbling and looking all guilty if you had talked things through with him. You're grumbling and feeling guilty because you pushed him away." Dean gave another snort. Damn, sometimes Sam just knew too much about him.

"Yeah, whatever, bitch," Dean mumbled.

"Jerk," Sam replied with a grin.

Bobby returned from town after an hour. The hunter in town couldn't help them, so there were back at point zero again. They gathered around Bobby's desk to talk about the current apocalypse situation once again. Lucifer hadn't unleashed the other two horsemen yet, which was a good thing for them. But they knew he was working on it so they had to act quickly. But they still hadn't come one step closer to a weapon, nor did they know when or how Lucifer would unleash the other horsemen. They had arrived at a dead end. Again.

"So, it seems like we have no other option than to wait for new information to come," Bobby said. He sighed and leant back in his wheelchair. He looked up at Dean, who was standing with his arms crossed in the doorway. "If only you hadn't scared the angel off, we would have had some help. You idjit."

"I didn't scare him off!" Dean defended himself. "He's just being a dick, that's all." He leant back against the doorframe and pouted.

"Then at least ya have something in common," Bobby mumbled. Dean was about to protest when Castiel suddenly appeared next to them with a sound of ruffling feathers. They all let out gasps of shock and flinched, as neither of them had seen that coming.

Dean was about to give a smile when he took a closer look at the angel who had just appeared in front of him in the doorway; his side turned to Dean while looking at Sam and Bobby at the desk. The angel had a few bruises on his face, his right hand was a bit bloody, and the trench coat was slightly torn in some places. He looked like a mess.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean said before thinking, perhaps a little more rude than intended. Castiel turned his head to look at Dean.

"Nothing of importance." There was no emotion in his face or voice. He turned his gaze back to Sam and Bobby. "I've been able to track down a weapon that has the power to kill Lucifer once and for all." That immediately got Sam and Bobby's attentions.

"What, for real?" Sam said like he almost couldn't believe it. "Where? How?"

"In Tulsa, Oklahoma. It's hidden inside a church and very protected by spells. As far as I know, an archangel had left the spear here on earth several centuries ago. I heard this from… reliable sources," Cas explained, still not bothering to look at Dean, much to Dean's frustration.

"So it's an archangel's holy spear that we need to kill Lucifer with?" Bobby asked, making sure he got it right. "Are you sure it'll work?" Castiel simply looked at him and nodded.

"How do we get past the spells? You said the spear was protected by spells, right?" Sam asked.

"I already know how to disable the spells protecting the spear, it won't be a problem," Castiel deadpanned.

"Then we better start packing and get our asses going," Bobby said and moved himself into the other room in his wheelchair. Sam looked from Castiel to Dean. Both of them seemed to shift uncomfortably, not looking at the other.

"I think that I'll just, uh, go… uh, shave," Sam lied and smiled innocently, and then he went out of the room before Castiel or Dean could protest. They both looked at the stairs that Sam had just disappeared from. Then Dean looked at Cas, who shifted uncomfortably, still not facing him.

"Cas, about last night—" Dean began but Cas cut him off quickly.

"Don't bother, Dean." Castiel's voice was a little sharp. "I know what I said upset you, and for that I am sorry. But there is nothing more to talk abo—"

"Yes there is!" Dean cut in. He was getting angry at the angel for constantly trying to avoid the subject instead of discussing it. "We need to talk this through, man." He looked at Cas and begged that he would talk this through with him instead of running. Dean licked his lips nervously before continuing. "Cas, do you…do you really not trust me?"

Cas finally looked into Dean's eyes. He could see that the hunter was begging him to answer honestly. "I do trust you, Dean." There was a flicker of relief on Dean's face.

"But… why did you say you didn't?"

"I said I didn't show my wings to someone I don't trust, Dean. I did not mean you when I said that," Cas said, looking up and hoping Dean would sense the honesty in his words.

"You sure made it sound like it," Dean mumbled.

Castiel sighed. "I know, it was my mistake. I was… not in a good mood and didn't choose my words properly. I didn't mean for you to misunderstand me, Dean. I'm sorry you got upset."

"That's okay, at least we got it figured out," Dean said with a smile. Cas smiled back at him and it made Dean's heart race faster. But he quickly chose to ignore that, and after a moment of silence, he coughed. "Okay, enough chick-flick, I better pack so we can get going."

Castiel stepped aside so Dean could pass him. But before he could disappear, Dean looked at him. "You'll show up at the church to help us, right?"

Castiel frowned and looked at Dean. "Of course, I'm the only one of us who knows how to break the protection spells."

"Good, cuz ya know, you haven't really been good at showing up to help us lately." Dean tried not to show his disappointment in his words and voice, and he let the words out quickly before turning back to pack his stuff.

"I know," Castiel simply said. He turned to leave, when Dean spoke again.

"Hey Cas?"

Castiel turned to look at Dean; head tilted to the side and frowned slightly. "Yes, Dean?"

"Next time, let me look at your wings for just a_ little_ longer, okay?" Dean grinned and hoped to God that Cas wouldn't smite him for asking. But the angel looked at him in surprise before he smiled back at him, nodded shyly and disappeared once again. Dean took that as a yes.

- tbc -

* * *

Okay, that was the third chapter. I hope it turned out well – personally I like the ending, couldn't help but to add a little sweet moment XD The mystery about Cas' wounds will probably be revealed in the next chapter, in case you're wondering what happened.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters belong to the CW and Eric Kripke, not me.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean, Sam and Bobby drove to Oklahoma in one of Bobby's vans. It was the only car big enough to contain Bobby's wheelchair. Dean was driving while Sam was sitting on the passenger seat and Bobby in the back. Driving to Oklahoma would only take about 2-3 hours, but they decided to wait until the evening before taking off. It would be easier to enter the church at night without any interruptions from priests or other visitors.

In the car, Dean was smiling to himself and humming along on the song that was playing on the radio. He was in a good mood after he and Cas had become friends again. Not like they hadn't been friends, they had just had a bit of a misunderstanding. It scared Dean how much he had been hurt when he thought Castiel didn't trust him. It scared him even more that he had lately had somewhat inappropriate dreams about the angel, and how a simple smile from him could make his heart beat so fast that he thought he was going crazy. Yup, things were indeed fucked up.

"Would ya shut up with that humming so the others can get a chance of hearing what they are saying on the radio?" Bobby complained from the backseat, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. Sam chuckled but quickly tried to hide it.

"Sorry, Bobby," Dean said without really feeling sorry.

"So I guess things went well with Cas then?" Sam finally asked, looking at Dean. Dean looked at his brother before turning his gaze back to the road.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You talked things through with him, right? That's why you're in such a good mood and smiling to yourself like an idiot." Sam smirked.

"I'm not smiling to myself like an idiot," Dean said, sounding offended. "And yeah, we kinda… talked things through. All was just a big misunderstanding."

"That's good. I told you talking things through would be good." Sam smiled, still looking at his brother. After a moment of silence he cleared his throat. "So, um… Did you see them again?" Sam asked. Dean turned to look at his brother in confusion. "His wings I mean. Did he show them to you again after you made up?"

"Oh," Dean said, looking back at the road. "Nah, but he kinda promised he would some day. I mean, I asked him and he didn't protest, so I guess that means he's okay with it." Dean smiled to himself. "I kinda hope to get a better look this time." Sam smiled at that and nodded absently.

"Oh for God's sake, let's focus on our task instead of small talking. This is so touching I'm about to cry my eyes out," Bobby said, sarcasm and annoyance obvious in his voice. Sam smirked at that and Dean changed his focus back to the road again, a smile hiding in the corner of his mouth.

* * *

They arrived at the church around 10pm in the evening. The area seemed quiet, no signs of demons or other enemies. Bobby stayed in the van to keep a look-out for demons, while Sam and Dean made their way into the church.

The church was big, and the inside was covered with several paintings of Heaven and angels. At the far end of the corridor between the pews, there was a big altar with the statue of Christ hanging above it. Behind the altar was a big, silver spear inside a glass frame that was hanging on the wall.

"You think that's it?" Sam asked, looking at the spear in the other end of the church.

"Yeah, that has to be it," Dean replied. They walked up to the altar, trying not to make too much noise. They kept an eye open for demons that could be hiding inside the church. When they stood in front of the altar, they could see the spear properly. It was big and shining silver, the handle was decorated with what looked like rubies and diamonds. The spear was indeed pretty.

"Cas said the spear was protected by spells," Sam said. "I guess we better wait for him to show up before we start touching anything. God knows what will happen if the spells are activated."

"Yeah, you're right. But where _is_ Cas anyway? He said he'd be here," Dean said as he started looking around in the church. There was no sign of Cas anywhere.

But suddenly Cas arrived beside them in front of the altar, looking exhausted and bleeding, and holding what looked like a small jar made of ceramic, similar to the one that had contained the holy oil. Cas couldn't stay on his feet and fell to his knees, blood dripping from his temple and from his side. "Cas?!" Dean shouted in concern, and was immediately by Cas' side, supporting him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Cas said. "…somewhat," he added after failing at his attempt to stand up.

"What happened?" Sam asked, kneeling beside Dean next to the angel, helping Dean support him.

"I had to fight another angel to get this," Cas coughed out and held up the jar. "It's the key to disable the spells protecting the spear." He tried to stand again, and this time he succeeded with some help from Dean and Sam. Dean kept supporting Cas even when he finally stood.

"What is that exactly?" Dean asked, peeking into the jar. The jar contained something that looked like blood. Maybe it was blood?

Castiel made Sam hold the jar while he tried to straighten up a bit. "It's angel blood," he deadpanned.

"Angel blood?" Sam frowned and looked into the jar before looking back at Cas. "We need angel blood to break the spells?"

"Yes," Cas replied, looking at Sam. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that Dean was still somewhat supporting him, even though he felt like he could stand on his own.

"But it's not yours, is it?" Dean asked.

"No." Cas looked to the ground. "The blood has to be pure. From an angel that hasn't fallen… or rebelled." He looked somewhat sad and perhaps even ashamed when he said that.

"So you got your ass kicked when you stole this blood from another angel? Is that why you were injured earlier as well?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I tried to get the blood from the angel earlier today. But my plan kind of… failed," Cas said, still looking at the ground. He made a grimace when he shifted a bit and the pain shot through him. "I tried again just now, with more success."

"You did well, Cas," Sam said. He turned to look at the spear on the wall. "So how do we do it? Just pour the blood on the glass frame or what?"

"Yes, and saying an Enochian counter spell while pouring the blood over the glass frame," Cas explained.

"Okay, I hope you can do that since, ya know, neither Sam nor I know Enochian." Dean gave a hopeless smile.

"Of course I can," Cas said. Dean helped Cas behind the altar to stand in front of the glass frame, and for a short moment, he could swear he felt soft, invisible feathers touch his side and caress his cheek. He looked at Cas, who smiled shyly at him. Dean smiled back, thrilled that Cas had just caressed him with his feathers.

Sam coughed impatiently, oblivious to Dean and Cas' little moment, as he stood ready to start pouring the blood over the frame. Castiel's expression changed as it was time to get to business. When Castiel began saying the counter spell, Sam poured the blood evenly over the glass frame, covering it completely in the angel blood.

Dean stood next to Castiel, watching as Sam poured the blood over the frame, and as Castiel said the counter spell. It was odd to hear Cas talking in this holy, ancient language. Sometimes it was easy to forget what Castiel really was.

Castiel finished the counter spell, and the jar was empty. They all stared at the glass frame for a few seconds before a weird light came from it, signalling that the spell had been broken. "We need to retrieve the spear quickly and get out of here as quickly as possible," Cas instructed. When Sam was about to get the sword, Cas stopped him. "No, Sam. I'm afraid you can't touch the spear. Your blood isn't… pure enough."

"Oh," Sam said, getting what Cas hinted at. It kinda hurt his feelings but he knew Cas meant no harm by saying it. Cas looked at Dean, who got the hint and went forward to retrieve the spear from its place on the wall. He broke the glass frame and took out the spear. It wasn't even heavy as he had expected. It was light as a feather.

Castiel suddenly froze and looked around in the church, eyes widened in fear. "We need to leave, _now_," he said with urgency in his voice.

But before either of them could turn around to leave, the atmosphere in the church changed. It became darker, and suddenly the church was full of demons, led by Lucifer. Sam and Dean flinched in unison as they saw him standing in the corridor in front of the few little stairs that led to the altar area. He had a smug smile on his face. "Well, well, seems like I got here just in time," Lucifer said calmly.

"I wouldn't say _just in time_ – we already got the spear," Dean said in a gruff voice.

"Oh, you got the spear, alright, but you can't use it yet. Breaking the spells protecting it isn't enough before you're ready to actually _use _the spear," Lucifer explained; his face calm as ever. "I bet Castiel here forgot to mention that." His eyes landed on Castiel, who stood between the two brothers, holding a hand to a wound in his side.

Sam and Dean turned their eyes to the angel standing between them. Castiel shifted uncomfortably, head bowed as if in shame. "He's right," he simply confirmed. Sam and Dean both sighed in frustration and defeat, and looked back at their enemies.

"Now," Lucifer said in a demanding voice, taking a step forward. "Give me the spear, and I might let you out of here alive – this time." He looked at Dean and Castiel when he said that; as he meant no harm to Sam.

"Screw you," Dean spat. "If you want it, you're gonna have to come and take it from us yourself."

Lucifer looked at Dean, tilted his head a bit to the side, the smug smile still on his face. That head tilting must be an angel thing, Dean thought. "Oh, Dean, don't make me take your word for it."

Before Dean could give a reply, Castiel was thrown violently against the wall to his left; crying out in pain as he hit the ground soon afterwards. "Son of a—" but before Dean could finish his sentence, Lucifer appeared right in front of him; hand around his neck and lifting him slightly off the ground. He brought his mouth up next to Dean's ear and whispered, "I know your dirty little secret, Dean."

- tbc-

* * *

There wasn't that much Dean/Castiel in this chapter, but there will be more in the next chapters, I promise. And the rating will probably go up in the next chapter or in the chapter after that, so please be open-minded.


	5. Chapter 5

The rating went up; in this chapter it's due to graphic violence. The next chapter won't have graphic violence but something else that requires an M-rating XD; Enjoy.

* * *

"I know your dirty little secret, Dean," Lucifer whispered in Dean's ear as he held Dean in a tight grip around his neck. Dean's eyes widened in shock. _'This can't be happening,'_ he thought. He could hardly breathe with Lucifer gripping his neck and holding him a few inches above the ground. His owns hands were grabbing Lucifer's hands to gain leverage. But for some reason he wasn't choking. Must be angel mojo, he thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean choked out, doing his best to _not_ look at Castiel.

"Oh, I think you do," Lucifer said, no longer whispering. He finally put Dean down to the ground but he didn't let go of his neck. He turned his gaze to look at Castiel, who was sitting against the wall he had thrown him at, trying to regain some of his strength. "I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He looked back at Dean, still with a smug face. "You desire Castiel, don't you? Ever since you saw his wings, you've been craving them. Craving to touch them – to _claim them_." He leaned closer to Dean's face, and stopped just inches from it. "You wish to fuck him, don't you?"

"Argh, _you sick fuck!_" Dean spat. He dared to look at Castiel from the corner of his eye, and saw that the angel was staring at him; his eyes widened in shock. Lucifer chuckled.

"Sounds like I hit the jackpot," Lucifer smirked and put more distance between him and Dean again.

Suddenly Sam came up from behind him, trying to stab him with Ruby's knife to get him off of Dean. But Lucifer simply waved his hand and Sam fell backwards and hit the ground. "Hold him for me while I concentrate on these two," Lucifer told the demons. "But don't harm him," he added. Two demons came up and grabbed Sam by the armpits, pulling him to his feet and holding him still.

Dean tried to locate the spear which he had dropped when Lucifer had grabbed his neck. It was laying somewhere behind him, out of his reach. But he didn't even know how to use the spear, so even if he did get a hold of it, it would be useless. Castiel seemed to get what Dean was looking for; he nodded at Dean and used the little he had left of his powers to try and transport the spear to Dean.

"I don't think so," Lucifer suddenly said. He threw Cas back against the wall; letting go of his grip on Dean and came forward to stand in front of Cas. Cas didn't even manage to move the spear before he was interrupted. With little effort Lucifer made Castiel stand and then pinned him against the wall. Castiel couldn't move. "Are you still not willing to join me, brother?"

"Never," Cas choked out, looking into Lucifer's eyes.

"You choose a human over me; your own brother," Lucifer said. It was not a question, it was a statement. Cas didn't reply, and he did not move his eyes from Lucifer's.

Meanwhile, Dean was trying to pick up the spear from the ground, but the demons were keeping an eye on him. He looked at Sam, who was still captured by two demons, and Sam nodded in return. He started struggling with the demons holding him, eventually slipping out of their grasps and running towards the church's entrance. The demons came running after him to stop him; all running out of the church to capture him again.

Lucifer only turned his head to see what was going on, before he turned his attention back to Castiel. "I guess I have no further use of you then, brother," Lucifer said with slight regret. But before he could do anything to Cas, Dean came up behind him and hit the spear through his back and out of his chest. Lucifer cried out in pain, even though the spear didn't have its full power at the moment.

Castiel could move again, and Dean came up to him immediately. "Cas, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Cas said, grabbing hold of Dean's shoulder to not collapse. Lucifer was struggling in the background, trying to get the spear out of his body. "Dean, you'll need this," Cas said firmly, handing Dean a shining white feather.

"What's this for?" Dean asked in confusion.

"You need to put it inside the spear – that will active its powers," Cas explained.

Lucifer managed to get the spear out. He threw it to the ground in anger. His wound healed up quickly, and he was looking at Dean with such anger that sparkles came from his knuckles and some of the windows blew out. When he came forward to attack Dean, Castiel threw himself between them but was quickly overpowered by Lucifer. Dean took the chance to run over and pick up the spear. He managed to find an opening at the top where the feather should go, but Lucifer had seen him and threw him into the nearest wall. "You shouldn't play with angel toys, boy," Lucifer smirked.

Castiel had been pinned against the other wall once again. Lucifer turned his attention back to him. With a simple wave of his hand, he made Castiel's wings appear behind him. Castiel winced slightly. The wings hadn't taken any beat from the fight, as they had been hidden inside Castiel's vessel. They were still white and pure, and it made Dean gasp as he looked up from the ground and saw them.

Castiel tried to force his wings away, but Lucifer wouldn't let him. "Castiel," he said as if Castiel was a child that had done something wrong. "Don't try to hide them; you know how much Dean adores them." He smirked and glanced at Dean who was still sitting by the wall behind them, staring at the wings.

Lucifer smirked and picked up the spear that Dean had dropped. Castiel stared up at him in fear. "Don't…" he was almost begging.

"But Castiel, you don't even know what I'm gonna do," Lucifer said. And then he stabbed the spear through Castiel's left wing, causing Castiel to cry out in agony.

"Cas!" Dean cried out; terrified after hearing Castiel's cry of agony. It did not sound good.

Lucifer withdrew the spear from Castiel's wing. There was no blood dripping from it, but something else that looked like light came from the wound. Castiel trembled and started sobbing slightly from the pain.

Lucifer threw the spear to the ground; he didn't need it anymore. He crouched in front of Castiel and grabbed his hair with force. "You should have joined me, brother," he said coldly.

"And you should have stayed in your rot-hole," Dean said from behind him. Lucifer turned around, only to have Dean stab the spear through his chest; eyes sparkling with anger and hatred. Dean had managed to pick up the spear without Lucifer noticing it, and had put the feather inside to activate its powers.

Lucifer's eyes widened in shock. He tried to speak but he choked on his words as the pain shot through him. Sam had returned to the church in that moment, along with Bobby in his wheelchair. They stared at the scene before them.

Moments after being stabbed, Lucifer's body started shining; he cried out in agony as he exploded inside his vessel. The shockwave broke several windows, destroyed the floor under him and leaving a crater, and caused some of the roof above him to get blown away. The empty vessel collapsed on the ground; Lucifer was dead.

It took a while before everyone realised what had just happened. When they did, Sam and Bobby smiled and shouted in victory. The demons that had been in the area quickly fled, as they did not feel like attacking the one that had just killed their master. Dean, however, was not celebrating. He rushed over to Castiel and crouched beside him.

"Cas…" he said. Castiel was bleeding heavily, and light poured out from the wound in his left wing. The light seemed to be his angelic energy and life force. Dean quickly took off his t-shirt and wrapped it around Cas' wing. Cas flinched as Dean touched his injured wing. He tried to force his wings away as he felt vulnerable with them like this, but Dean grabbed the wings firmly – but gently. "Shh, Cas, it's me. I'm trying to help."

"Dean…?" Castiel looked up at Dean; eyes unfocused. When he realised it was Dean who was touching him, Castiel relaxed. But he was so weak, he could barely stay conscious.

"Dean?" Sam said as he came up to the altar where Dean and Cas were. Bobby followed in his wheelchair, but he couldn't get past the three stair steps leading to the altar area. Sam's eyes widened in awe as he took in Castiel's wings before him.

"Sam!" Dean said as he eyed Sam. "We need to do something; I don't think he's gonna last much longer." He looked at Castiel in concern and frustration, still clutching his t-shirt against Castiel's left wing.

"Uh, okay," Sam said; obviously not knowing what to do. He came forward to help Dean holding the t-shirt against the wing, but Dean slapped his hand away.

"_Don't_ touch the wings," Dean said in a dark voice, glaring at Sam. He was looking at him with a don't-you-touch-my-angel look. Sam threw his hands up in surrender and chuckled.

"Kinda possessive, aren't we?" he said. Dean snorted and turned his attention back to Cas.

But then there was a strong light surrounding the church, making Dean, Sam and Bobby cover their eyes with their arms, as the light almost hurt to look at. The light came with a comforting warmth that made them get a weird feeling of safety. And then the light was gone almost as soon as it came. They looked around in confusion.

"What da hell—" Dean said, and then he looked Cas. Castiel's wounds had been healed, and he was staring at himself with wide eyes. He let the wings go back into his vessel – the left wing now completely healed. As he stood up, the brothers stood up as well; looking at him in confusion and wonder. "Cas…?" Dean said carefully.

Castiel looked at Dean, eyes full of realization. "It was God," he said. "God came and gave me back my powers."

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief. "God just gave you back your angel juice?"

"I… I have to go," Cas said.

"What? Where?" Sam asked before Dean could.

"I'm being called back to Heaven," Cas explained. He looked at Dean. "I… I'll see if I can come back later." And then he was gone with a flapping of wings before Dean could protest.

- tbc -

* * *

Finally killed off Lucifer. And Cas got his powers back. This chapter couldn't have ended better XD As for the next chapter, it'll defiantly be an M-rating chapter, so keep that in mind. And the next chapter will probably also be the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter contains sexual and blasphemous content. If you don't like, then DO NOT read. You have been warned.**As for the others, hope you enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

After Lucifer had died, the world returned to normal once again. The demons were still there, but most of them kept a low profile. Humanity never found out what had happened, and scientists were baffled that the weather was suddenly normal again.

But to Dean it was far from normal again. He hadn't seen Cas in almost three weeks. He was concerned about him, seeing as he had rebelled against Heaven. He knew Heaven didn't go easy on rebellious angels or traitors. But mostly, Dean felt abandoned by Castiel. He hadn't made any effort to let Dean know if he was alright.

Sam was starting to notice that something was wrong with Dean. Mostly Dean would just sit around and sulk, and he had hardly been able to concentrate on their latest hunt. He hadn't pointed it out to Dean yet; he didn't want to upset him more than he already was, but now Sam was having enough.

"Dean," Sam said. He was sitting on the edge of his bed in some random motel room, cleaning his weapons. Dean was sitting on the other bed, also cleaning his weapons, but with much less enthusiasm.

"What?" Dean said annoyed, not bothering to look at his brother.

"This can't go on, you've been sulking ever since Cas left and returned to Heaven."

"I have not," Dean protested, finally looking at Sam. The look on Sam's face told him that he did not believe a word. Dean sighed and put down the weapon he was cleaning, leant forward and rested his hands on his thighs. "It's just… He said he'd be back, man."

"I know," Sam simply said. "And he will be. He just needs some time. God knows what he's going through up there."

"Exactly! It'd be easier if he would at least just _somehow_ let me know what is going on," Dean snapped. He sighed and looked to the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," Sam said, still looking at Dean. There was a small pause. "You love him, don't you?"

Dean quickly looked up at his brother in shock. "What?! No, man, I—"

"_Dean_," Sam said firmly. Dean shut up. "You're in love with him, I know you are." Dean looked away.

"And you're not disgusted?" Dean said after a while.

"Not really, no," Sam frowned.

"C'mon, Sam!" Dean said, looking back at Sam. "_He's_ a dude, _I_ am a dude. And I've never been into dudes before." Dean was feeling somewhat ashamed that he had fallen for another man. He had always been a ladies' man.

"Actually, he's an angel, Dean," Sam said. "Angels don't have gender, I thought you knew that."

Dean looked at Sam in shock. "Like… they're completely asexual?"

"Dude, you didn't know that?" Sam chuckled. "It's common knowledge that angels aren't defined by gender. Didn't you wonder why Cas possessed Claire after he was forced out of Jimmy?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I wondered. But I didn't put much thought into it." He brushed a hand through his hair. "It still doesn't make it okay, though. He's an _angel_ for Christ's sake!"

"An angel who's madly in love with you," Sam grinned.

"And whom I am madly in lo—" Dean stopped when he noticed what he was about to say. Sam chuckled. "Shut up, Sam," Dean said and threw a pillow in his face. Sam started laughing and threw the pillow back at him.

* * *

Dean was sleeping in his bed in the motel room. He shifted in bed, wearing only his boxers, and was constantly changing positions because of the heat in the room. The summer had been incredibly hot.

"Dean."

Dean woke up immediately and grabbed the gun under his pillow, but a hand came forward and stopped him. "Dean, it's me," said a familiar voice. Dean blinked a few times to wake himself up more.

"Cas…?" Dean asked. Light from the street lamps outside in the parking lot shined through the window into the motel room. Dean could now see the angel sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at him with a warm smile and deep blue eyes. Dean's face lit up in joy, but he resisted the urge to hug the angel. "What took you so long?" he asked instead, trying to sound a bit angry.

Castiel turned his gaze to his own lap. "I couldn't contact you from Heaven, I wasn't allowed to. I'm sorry it took so long." He looked back at Dean, whose face looked softer now.

"I was worried," Dean said in a low voice.

"I know," Castiel replied in a soft voice. Dean now noticed that Sam wasn't laying in his bed. He frowned and looked at Cas.

"Where's Sam?"

"I believe he rented another room for himself," Cas replied, with a small smile. Sam knew the two of them needed to talk alone, so he had gotten himself another room.

"Oh," Dean said. He didn't question the angel any further about Sam. "What happened to you? Up in Heaven I mean."

Castiel sighed and looked at his lap once again. "God called all angels back to Heaven for questioning. The angels that had supported the apocalypse were punished, and those who had been against it and got cut off from Heaven were given back their powers. Most of them anyway."

Dean chuckled. "So Zach got his ass kicked by the boss and you got all your juice back? That sounds kinda nice." Castiel chuckled slightly at that.

There was silence for a moment. "Dean…" Cas began, shifting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. Dean looked up at him, but Cas didn't meet his eyes. "About what happened three weeks ago… what Lucifer said…" Dean's eyes widened in shock as he realised what Cas was gonna ask him. "Was it true?" Cas looked Dean in the eyes. "I mean, do you… want to…"

"Cas," Dean interrupted. "Lucifer was just screwing with us. You know that, right?" He looked at Cas, who nodded slightly. Dean sighed and looked away. "…But I don't deny that he wasn't telling the truth," he whispered.

Castiel looked at Dean in surprise. "Dean—"

Before Castiel could say anything more, Dean's lips were pressed against his own. Cas stiffened in shock, but then he leant into the contact and kissed him back eagerly. Dean moaned in approval and started kissing him more. Castiel's mouth was sweet and his lips were soft, just like Dean imagined, and it made him grow hard in an instant. Castiel opened his mouth and allowed Dean's tongue to enter. Their tongues started playing with each other, and Castiel moaned in pleasure. He hadn't felt pleasure like this before.

Dean grabbed Castiel gently and threw him onto the bed with him, not breaking their kiss. He shifted until he was above Cas, and broke the kiss to catch his breath again. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes, both shining with lust and desire. Dean put his mouth on Cas' neck and started sucking and kissing. Cas' hands grabbed the sheets as he moaned out at the sensation of the new pleasure. Dean started pushing Castiel's trench coat off, and Cas arched his back from the bed to help Dean take off his trench coat and jacket.

Dean stopped sucking on Cas' neck, and started unbuttoning his shirt, and taking off the tie. He took the shirt off of Cas and threw it into the pile of clothes on the floor. He looked down at Cas' bare chest. It was different than a woman's, but it was the most beautiful chest he had ever seen. "Dean," Cas said after a while, looking up at Dean, desire in his eyes. Dean didn't waste more time and started working his hands up and down Cas' chest, playing with Cas' nipples and causing the angel to moan and arch his back in pleasure. Cas' hands found Dean's chest and stomach, and started caressing them, causing Dean to moan as well.

After a while, Dean started unbuckling Castiel's belt and pulled off his pants slowly, not taking his eyes from Castiel's. As soon as the pants were on the floor, Cas flipped them around quickly until he was on top, groins pressed together, and looked down at Dean. Dean was about to protest, but Cas shushed him with a finger pressed to Dean's mouth. He withdrew the finger, and with a look of concentration on his face, Cas closed his eyes and arched his back slightly. Dean sucked in a breath when he saw the two massive wings unfurl behind the angel's back; stretching out to each side. The wings were shining slightly with the light from Castiel's grace; the feathers side by side, more beautiful than any bird's. There was no sign of the injury Lucifer had afflicted on the left wing. It had healed completely.

Dean looked at the wings in awe, and Cas opened his eyes to look back into Dean's. His eyes were so full of desire that it made Dean grow even harder than he already was. "Cas…" Dean whispered. "Can… Can I?" He asked gently, hoping Cas wouldn't deny him to let him touch his wings. But Cas simply nodded, and that was all the permission Dean needed.

Dean slowly reached out his hand and ran it through Castiel's soft feathers. It caused Castiel to shudder and moan loudly in pure pleasure. "Dean," he said with lust in his voice. Dean chuckled and reached out his other hand to caress the other wing, causing Castiel to shudder even harder and to whimper. The feathers were softer than anything Dean had ever felt before, and were placed perfectly next to each other.

Dean remembered that this was _Castiel_ he was touching, not Jimmy. _His Cas._ No one had ever touched these pure wings before. And now Cas was letting Dean touch them, stroke them and pleasure him for the first time. The thought almost drove him crazy with lust and desire, and he started caressing the wings and feathers even more. The bone beneath the small feathers was strong. The wings could cause a lot of damage in a fight, Dean thought. But right now, he only cared about giving Castiel pleasure, and that he totally succeeded at; the angel was growing harder every time Dean ran his hands through his feathers, and the whimpers became more urgent.

"Dean," Cas moaned, impatiently. Dean simply nodded, and he and Cas carefully switched positions so Cas was on his back on the bed; wings spread out to each side behind him, and Dean was leaning over him. Dean carefully removed Cas' boxers, and then his own, and threw them both on the floor. They looked at each other's bodies with lust. Dean took the lube, which he couldn't remember where he had gotten it from, and started slicking his fingers up. Castiel looked at him with interest, and shifted nervously. "Dean, I haven't… I haven't done this before."

Dean chuckled. "I know, me neither – not with a man anyway. Just relax, okay? I don't wanna hurt you," Dean assured him. Castiel nodded and did as he was told. Dean put one hand on Castiel's abdomen to hold him still, while he pressed a finger into Cas' tight hole. Cas groaned and shifted, and Dean waited until he relaxed more before pressing the finger in further. After a while, he had three fingers inside, stretching Cas, while Cas started to moan and was writhing on the bed.

Dean withdrew his fingers, causing Cas to whimper at the loss. Dean shushed him gently, before slicking his dick up with the lube, and placing it in front of Cas' entrance. Cas looked up at him, hands on Dean's hips while Dean's hands were placed next to each side of Cas' shoulders. Dean moved forward, slowly entering Cas, who made a small grimace. Dean waited until Cas relaxed before he moved in further and was fully sheathed inside of Cas. Dean groaned in pleasure and put himself down to rest on his elbows, face buried in the crook of Castiel's neck. Cas' hands came to rest on Dean's ass, encouraging him to move more. Dean lifted his head and stared into Cas' face as he started to move more, eventually thrusting hard into Cas.

Castiel pushed on Dean's ass, making him move deeper into him, and moaned in pleasure with each thrust Dean gave. Dean's hands moved and he started stroking Cas' wings while he thrusted into him. Cas moaned loudly, and caressed Dean's ass and back with the tip of his wing. Dean shuddered at the touch of the soft feathers against his skin, and moved one hand down to touch and stroke Cas' dick, jerking him off while the other hand kept stroking one wing. Cas started whimpering and he felt his climax approaching. He came hard into Dean's hand, and Dean followed soon afterwards, releasing himself into Cas. They looked into each other's eyes as they came; faces twisted in ecstasy, screaming out each other's names.

Dean collapsed over Cas, face once again buried in the crook of Cas' neck. He didn't bother to remove himself from Cas. They both tried to catch their breaths, and Cas' hands moved up to stroke Dean's back gently. After a while, Dean moved and laid down next to Castiel, pulling him closer to himself until Cas' head was resting against Dean's chest. Cas' wings were spread out behind him, and Dean started stroking them lazily.

"Cas?" Dean asked after a while.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas said and looked up at Dean. Dean looked back at him, concern in his eyes.

"You're gonna stay right? You're not gonna go back to Heaven forever and leave me, are you?" Dean asked, afraid of the answer. Tears started gathering in his eyes just by thinking that Cas might leave him. "Please… stay with me."

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes. Then he smiled. "Always," he said. Dean hugged him tightly, and Cas hugged him back.

- finished -

* * *

Okay, that was it. Thank you for all your reviews, guys :) Hoped you enjoyed the story.

It's the first time I've ever written such a perverted scene… lol it's embarrassing as hell, but I felt like I couldn't end this story without it, so I kinda had to… Once again thank you for the nice reviews!


End file.
